The U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,366 by Janick, Jules et al. describes a method for the production of cotyledons by non-agricultural means. However, the method described by Janick requires propagating or culturing asexual embryos. Regeneration of plants by somatic embryogenesis has also been described by Sondahl, M. R. et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,801)
The present invention provides a culture medium and a method to produce food biomass by directly culturing seed differentiated and mature tissue without propagating or culturing embryos.